


lay with you through the sunrise

by holodne_cerce



Series: paris-ibiza 2019 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holodne_cerce/pseuds/holodne_cerce
Summary: not that they didn’t spend part of the holidays together. but when on the eighth kylian is preparing for medical testing, his palms don’t sweat because of the excitement over his physical form, and not because of the anticipation of the new season.





	lay with you through the sunrise

not that they didn’t spend part of the holidays together. but when on the eighth kylian is preparing for medical testing, his palms don’t sweat because of the excitement over his physical form, and not because of the anticipation of the new season. 

after a night in ibiza everything went awry already in the morning. kylian woke up with a wild headache and dry mouth — who would’ve thought, he’s only twenty, the hangover shouldn’t be felt at all. but considering the amount, kinds and consistency of the drinks, there was nothing surprising in his general condition. kylian grimaced, barely moving his swollen tongue in his parched mouth, sat down, hardly restraining his groans from the instant heavy pounding in his temples, and, when the nausea receded, got up to his feet. his whole body felt dirty and fusty, he began to sweat in his sleep, despite the fact that he was naked. kylian remained standing for some time, swaying slightly and staring blindly into space, and then turned around, his heart skipped a beat - marco was there, lying on his side, his hand under his head. kylian heard that people feel when they are stared at even while sleeping, so it was difficult to understand whether marco pretended to sleep or really was asleep when he suddenly opened his piercing blue, like the morning sea, eyes and looked at kylian. kylian got nervous, thousands of questions flashed through his head (he remembers everything? does he regret? does he have a headache too? and what now? when the maid comes? and how…), but he didn’t come up with anything better than to mumble embarrassedly:  
“i’m gonna take a shower.” and hide behind the bathroom door. standing under thick cool streams, kylian replayed the events of the night in his mind — the images were thrilling, but the fear — agonising, icy fear — was stronger. kylian puzzled over trivial questions - who did they become and how do they communicate now? he didn’t know how he felt about marco.

one thing he knew for sure - if marco would call him to join him in bed now, kylian would agree unconditionally. 

when he came out, marco was gone. probably went to his place. kylian paced the room, but without coming up with anything, he went down for breakfast. he was crestfallen all day (which they spent separately). but in the evening marco came to him again.

and the next morning they woke up together. 

and the next one. and on this third morning, kylian turned marco’s face to himself and decisively opened his mouth to demand a serious conversation, or utter fateful words, after which there would be no return, but marco made a sharp movement, and the next moment kylian realised he lays on his back, and then marco’s soft, puffy after sleep lips completely rid his brain of coherent thoughts.   
and it was the last day together. then kylian flew to paris, and marco - to greece, wishing to get the maximum out of the remaining free time.

...of course, kylian was nervous. and at the same time was looking forward to meeting with burning impatience. 

kylian sees him as soon as he enters the hall of the clinic, and his mouth immediately runs dry, just like that morning after drunkenness; with a ringing emptiness in the head and weak legs kylian approaches the open door of the waiting room, where marco is hugging kevin and presnel. on the back of kylian’s mind the thought about new players are sluggishly moving — ander appears right in front of him like a devil from a snuffbox, and they exchange duty greetings, and the others stand a little further. kyilian, fortunately, knows how to control himself, he had to learn at an early age, so no one notices his particular nervousness. marco breaks away from julian and finally notices him. kylian manages to count five variants of his reaction, but marco’s face suddenly lights up with the purest undisguised joy to see him - as if they hadn’t seen each other a few days ago. as if everything that happened in ibiza was just the fruit of kylian’s fantasy. confused, he embraces marco awkwardly, painfully reflecting on how to behave. marco has shining blue eyes and heavy coal-black eyelashes, light stubble and cracks in his lips - kylian swallows, examining his face, which turned out to be too close, and almost loses concentration, but he gets saved. areola pats him on the shoulder, attracting attention, and kylian turns to him, torn between relief, confusion and deep disappointment.   
they get their eyesight checked and an ultrasound made, pass the blood test, and then get sent to a treadmill, and all this time kylian suffers from understatement and doubt. marco decided to forget what had happened and go on? he was scared or just never needs it? intense physical work distracted him from choking thoughts, but they didn’t go away, kylian felt how they gnawed him from the inside. in the end, they are given a brief break, and kylian, dropping a wet mesh shirt and not allowing himself to think anymore, followed marco, who resolutely headed for the corridor. he didn’t know what he’s going to say and to do, but he was no longer going to suffer. they either sort it out today, or never. 

“marco,” he called out to him when they were around the corner — down the corridor was deserted. marco turned around, smiling a little with the edge of his mouth, and kylian, overcoming painful thoughts of kisses, grabbed his elbow and pushed him into some office on the left. the door slammed shut.   
deep in his heart, kylian longed for marco to ask “what’s the matter?”, and then he could explode with a clear conscience, but marco was just standing and gazing at him with his impossible eyes, and that made all his determination disappear; kylian powerlessly lowered his hands.  
“what now?” he asked quietly, squinting at marco frowningly, as if this could reduce the damage from the words that hadn’t yet been spoken. marco shrugged.  
“what now? i don’t know, man, can we go back and continue the testing?”  
“what happened between us, tell me,” kylian hissed, getting angry again, and stepped closer, marco didn’t back down, looking up at him, and this only infuriated kylian more. “don’t try to pretend that there was nothing! we slept three times, three, don’t tell me you don’t remember anything!”  
“what can i tell you?” marco exclaimed, also incensed. “that it was an accident? that we were drunk? what do you want to hear? didn’t you have enough...”  
“who are we now to each other?” without listening, kylian asked, deciding to go straight to the point. marco was silently staring at him, and kylian couldn’t understand the expression of his eyes, it drove him insane. he pushed marco’s shoulders, pressing him against the wall:  
“what’s between us? because i don’t believe,” he hissed, lowering his voice and bending over. “i don’t believe that you can fuck someone thrice just out of boredom. especially having a beautiful girl around you.”  
in marco’s dilated pupils, he saw his own reflection, his breath was warm and heavy on kylian’s cheek. kylian’s heart was pounding in his chest.  
“you’re right,” marco said hoarsely. pushing away from the wall, he stood up straight, almost skin to skin to kylian, and slid a strong hand to the back of his head, squeezing his neck: “because we like each other. long ago. i always liked you, but i finally realised that i want you only in ibiza.”  
kylian breathed in hysterically, completely taken aback by these words, fearless and implacable, like a slap in the face, but nevertheless, the only ones that he was afraid of and insufferably wanted to hear. of course, they wanted each other - only a blind man wouldn’t have noticed that tension flashing between them on the island. marco didn’t let him digest his words for a long time - he squeezed kylian tightly under his jaw, roughly pulled him closer and kissed him, hot and seductively, making his way with his other hand to his shorts. kylian mumbled softly, pulled marco at himself, pressing him tight and deepening the kiss. he felt dizzy, but this time not from alcohol, and sparks danced under his ribs, because right now marco finally became his, and he finally belonged to marco. kylian pulled away from him, stroking his neck with his thumb and enthusiastically watching the bright tattoos on his arm. now everything was right. marco kissed him again, and kylian pinned him against the wall, pressing his hips and stomach into him, burning with desire and words, and yet he could not hold it back:   
“i love you,” he whispered, looking marco straight in the eyes and slowly lowering his hand to the waist of his shorts. marco groaned, agony distorted his face.  
“kylian...”  
kylian grasped his hard cock with his fingers, gently squeezed and let go, allowing him to slap on his palm, clenched it in his fist again, making several sweeping rapid movements - marco clenched his teeth and puffed noisily, but didn’t resist, pulled kylian’s head to himself and burned his ear with hot air:  
“i love you too, amore mio.” he gently nibbled the cartilage and pulled the gum of kylian’s shorts down. kylian, dying with embarrassment, waited while verratti examined him. marco chuckled, and then tightly pulled his fist on the shiny red head - kylian startled and hissed, relentlessly pushing into his hand, reached for him for a kiss, and marco kissed him the way he wanted - randomly and sloppily, biting his lip and tongue; with enjoyment slapped his ass, and kylian groaned in a loud voice, sending to hell the thought that someone could hear and come in - marco lowered his own shorts with a quick movement and swung forward - their dicks touched, sending goosebumps along kylian’s spine, and marco tightly wrapped both with his wet palm. kylian was trembling, the sensations sharpened and intensified, and he tried to control himself, but with marco it was impossible - without interrupting visual contact, he leaned back on the wall, pulling kylian closer, and slowly moved his hand up and down. a feverish blush appeared on his face, his eyes clouded with a languid haze, and kylian knew that he himself didn’t look any better - they were distraught lovers, unable to curb their passion; their lips were meeting again and again, kylian was rocking his thighs, his head thrown back, marco kissed his neck and adam's apple, not even caring about hickeys, and jerking them both off smoothly. they were too busy with each other and the approaching orgasm to hear something, but it seemed to kylian that someone had entered the office and immediately ran out, slamming the door. but at that moment it hit him - thunderstruck, he closed his eyes, opening his mouth in a silent moan, and frantically cuddled up to marco, twitching a few more times. marco was panting, still moving his hand, and then kylian felt splashes of hot, and marco slowly relaxed, wrapping his other hand around his back and burying his lips in kylian’s neck.   
“i love you,” kylian whispered hoarsely again, because his emotions were overwhelming, and he had to say it. marco grinned (he felt it with the skin).  
“i know. i love you too.”

...it’s good there was a washstand, and they hastily cleaned their shorts and more or less brought themselves up. kylian went out first and headed for the testing room, trying to hide a foolish enamoured smile. he still hoped that no one would guess, but when he approached the exercise bikes and noticed kevin’s carefully concealed smirk and thilo’s and layvin’s giggly looks, he realised that they failed to hide anything. the coach explains the program to him, and he sits down at the simulator, but then marco comes in - dishevelled, like a sparrow, and absolutely looking as if he had just been thoroughly fucked - and kylian stops, losing concentration, all he wants is to embrace this mussy sparrow and kiss until he runs out of breath. marco, assessing the situation, quickly comes to the conclusion that everyone already knows. he pulls his shirt up to wipe his sweaty face, and walks over to kylian. kylian wraps his arms around his neck, feeling marco nuzzle to his chest. it feels like he’s drunk again, that he’s out of his mind, but this is a dizzying, beautiful feeling.  
“wanna go home together?” in a low voice marco asks, and kylian knows that this is a promise of the second round, long sleepless nights and sleepy shared breakfasts, the promise of unlimited happiness - utopia, but not completely impracticable.

and then kylian smiles and says:  
“of course. only together.”


End file.
